


Naval

by evelett



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:06:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelett/pseuds/evelett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mama Stilinski's death scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naval

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something I wrote a long time ago and I found it when I was going through some of my stuff so I hope you like it.

“I love you,” her voice wobbles weakly right before her heart gives out.

Tears stream down his face.

Lungs expand and contract laboriously.

His heart is pounding away in his chest.

Tiny hands clutch tightly around soft velveteen fur.

Silence and white noise interrupted only with his father’s broken sobs.

The child’s body trembles as he stands in the middle of the hospital room.

A whimper falls unbidden from his lips because he knows that he will never hear her tell him those three words ever again.

 


End file.
